1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilized thermal-dye-bleach constructions and in particular, it relates to thermal-dye-bleach constructions containing poly(lactic acid) and poly(glycolic acid) polymers or copolymers, and certain carbonates, lactones, lactates, lactylates, lactides, glycolates, glycolylates, and glycolides as stabilizers, preferably for use in acutance and antihalation systems.
2. Background of the Art
Light-sensitive recording materials suffer from a phenomenon known as halation which causes degradation in the quality of the recorded image. Such degradation occurs when a fraction of the imaging light which strikes the photosensitive layer is not absorbed, but instead passes through to the film base on which the photosensitive layer is coated. A portion of the light reaching the base may be reflected back to strike the photosensitive layer from the underside. Light thus reflected may, in some cases, contribute significantly to the total exposure of the photosensitive layer. Any particulate matter in the photosensitive element may also cause light passing through the element to be scattered. Scattered light which is reflected from the film base will, on its second passage through the photosensitive layer, cause exposure over an area adjacent to the point of intended exposure. This effect leads to reduced image sharpness and image degradation. Silver-halide based photographic materials (including photothermographic materials) are prone to this form of image degradation since the photosensitive layers contain light-scattering particles (see, T. N. James, The Theory of the Photographic Process, 4th Edition, Chapter 20, MacMillan 1977).
In order to improve the image sharpness of photographic materials, it is customary to incorporate a dye in one or more layers of the material, the purpose of which is to absorb light that has been shattered within the coating and would otherwise lead to reduced image sharpness. To be effective, the absorption of this layer must be at the same wavelength as the sensitivity of the photosensitive layer.
In the case of imaging materials coated on a transparent base, a light-absorbing layer is frequently coated in a separate backing layer or underlayer on the reverse side of the substrate from the photosensitive layer. Such a coating, known as an "antihalation layer", effectively reduces reflection of any light which has passed through the photosensitive layer. A similar effect may be achieved by interposing a light-absorbing layer between the photosensitive layer and the substrate. This construction, known in the art as an "antihalation underlayer" is applicable to photosensitive coatings on non-transparent as well as on transparent substrates.
A light-absorbing substance may also be incorporated into the photosensitive layer itself in order to absorb scattered light. Substances used for this purpose are known as "acutance dyes." It is also possible to improve image quality by coating a light-absorbing layer above the photosensitive layer of a photographic element. Coatings of this kind, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,941; 4,581,323; and 4,581,325; reduce multiple reflections of scattered light between the internal surfaces of a photographic element.
It is usually essential that coatings of antihalation or acutance dyes which absorb in the visible region of the spectrum should completely decolorize under the processing conditions of the photographic material concerned. This may be achieved by a variety of methods, such as by washing out or by chemical reaction in wet processing techniques, or by thermal bleaching during heat processing techniques. In the case of photothermographic materials which are processed by simply heating for a short period, usually between 100.degree. C. and 200 .degree. C., antihalation or acutance dyes used must decolorize thermally.
Various thermal-dye-bleach systems are known in the art including single compounds which spontaneously decompose and decolorize at elevated temperatures and combinations of dye and thermal-dye-bleaching agent which together form a thermal-dye-bleach system.
European Patent Publication No. EP 0,377,961 A discloses the use of certain polymethine dyes for infrared antihalation in both wet-processed and dry-processed photographic materials. The dyes bleach completely during wet-processing, but remain unbleached after dry-processing. This is acceptable for some purposes because infrared dyes have a relatively small component of their absorption in the visible region. This absorption can be masked, for example, by using a blue-tinted polyester base. For most applications, however, it is preferable that the dyes bleach completely during dry-processing, leaving no residual stain.
Many substances are known which absorb visible and/or ultraviolet light, and many are suitable for image improvement purposes in conventional photographic elements sensitized to wavelengths below 650 nm. Triarylmethane and oxonol dyes, in particular, are used extensively in this connection. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,360; 3,619,194; 3,627,527; 3,684,552; 3,852,093; 4,033,948; 4,088,497; 4,196,002; 4,197,131; 4,201,590; and 4,283,487 disclose various thermal-dye-bleach systems which absorb principally in the visible region of the electromagnetic spectrum and as such, are not readily adaptable for use as far-red or near-infrared absorbing constructions. No indication or examples are given of far-red or near-infrared absorbing thermal-dye-bleach systems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,552, and 3,769,019 disclose the use of tetra-alkylammonium salts of cyanoacetic acid as bleaching agents for light- and heat-sensitive materials. These are unacceptable due to liberation of volatile, potentially toxic materials such as nitriles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,842, incorporated herein by reference, describes thermal-dye-bleach constructions employing guanidinium salts of phenylsulfonylacetic acids and polymethine dyes such as IV and V (disclosed later herein). U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,274, incorporated herein by reference, also describes thermal-dye-bleach constructions employing guanidinium salts of phenylsulfonylacetic acids and styryl dyes. In both patents, upon heating, the guanidinium salts liberate guanidine which nucleophilically adds to the polymethine or styryl chain, respectively, thereby disrupting conjugation and decolorizing the dye. However, thermal-dye-bleach constructions employing guanidinium salts have relatively short shelf life, are subject to premature bleaching, and, upon heating, display slow bleaching over a broad temperature range.
Applicants' assignee's copending applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 07/993,642 and 07/993,650, both incorporated herein by reference, describe the use of quaternary ammonium salts of phenylsulfonacetic acids as bleaching agents for a wide variety of dyes. It is believed that upon heating, these quaternary-ammonium phenylsulfonylacetate salts decarboxylate to give carbon dioxide and a phenylsulfonylmethide anion. Addition of this anion to one of the double bonds of the dye chromophore results in effectively-irreversible disruption of conjugation in the dye and loss of color.
One problem that has been encountered with thermal-dye-bleach constructions containing materials capable of generating a nucleophile or carbanion upon thermolysis (i.e., a thermal-nucleophile-generating agent or thermal-carbanion-generating agent) is that the nucleophile or carbanion can be generated slowly during storage of the thermal-dye-bleach construction before use in an imaging process, thereby leading to premature bleaching of the dye and thus, poor image quality. Attempts to overcome this problem have included the addition of acids to the thermal-dye-bleach construction. However, acidic materials are slowly neutralized or decompose under conditions of storage, elevated temperature, and humidity. The neutralization or decomposition products thus formed no longer stabilize the thermal-dye-bleach layers, and thus, upon further aging, the dyes slowly bleach.
In order to find a solution to the above problem, research was conducted to find classes of materials which would 1) effectively stabilize thermal-dye-bleach constructions, thereby resulting in improved shelf life of the thermally bleachable materials, 2) not interfere or inhibit the effectiveness of the construction during imaging, and 3) allow rapid bleaching with heat.